


Which Endzone The Basketball Goes In

by PFDiva



Category: Dumb Kids Playing Hero (Podcast)
Genre: Chronic Pain, Frustration, Other, abuse of sports terms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PFDiva/pseuds/PFDiva
Summary: Morphing can resolve a lot of physical problems.  Aging isn't one of them.
Relationships: Kel/Dante
Kudos: 1





	Which Endzone The Basketball Goes In

Dante had his face in a pillow, his body heaving as he panted for breath. He'd already done the screaming bit. For a while, actually. Kel didn't touch him, barely looked at him. They waited.

Eventually, he wheezed out a breath and turned his head enough to ask, "It never gets better, does it?"

"Sometimes it can," Kel hedged, "But usually, it just gets worse."

"Fuck. And I've got it easy, don't I?"

"I'm not gonna say that. It's different from mine, for sure, but that doesn't mean it doesn't affect you or your life."

"But I do."

Kel let their silence speak for them.

"How do you not just morph into something that doesn't hurt so much and just stay like that forever?"

"You forget I been like this for longer than you. Remember the first time I morphed you? Never felt like that before. Didn't know what my body was anymore without the pain. You get used to it."

"But I don't _want_ to get used to it! I can't...do things."

"Like play basketball?" Kel teased, which made Dante scoff and sit up to faux glare.

"That is a racist stereotype and you know it."

"I also know you wouldn't know which endzone to put a basketball in if directions bit ya in the arse."

Dante squinted at Kel, "Are you sure you know what sport you're trying to talk about?"

Gottem. Kel feigned thoughtfulness and made a bowling gesture, "Sure. It's the one with brown ball with the stitches and the SuperBowl, right?"

Dante threw the pillow he'd been screaming into at Kel, making them cackle with delight. They may have gone overboard with winding him up, but at least it distracted Dante from the fact that he was developing chronic pain.


End file.
